Weylan Motif
Weylan had a loving and supporting foster parent, comfortable living arrangements, and no criminal background. But, that all changed as soon as he went to his first day of Anime Middle School, was introduced to his first locker, and thus his epithet. He has spent the last year going from locker to locker stealing whatever he pleased and trying to reinforce the idea that he doesn’t need an authority figure in his life. Powers Weylan's primary power is the ability to summon lockers of which he can travel through via The Lockerverse. He can extend this ability to allies by giving them cheat sheets that have the codes to the lockers on them. He also has the ability to reach into anyone's locker of whom he can see, and steal from them. He has been expanding how he can use his lockers by doing things such as redirecting attacks and his infamous swinging doors, aka "The Fuckhouse". Outclass - Welcome To My World Weylan is able to change the very fabric of existence around him to be technically a part of The Lockerverse, turning all objects and furniture within the current room into lockers as well as creating extra popping out and floating around in various corners of the arena. His abilities cost less stamina and he can use non-locker objects as lockers if he can rationalize them as being similar enough to one. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 10 The setting was an all out rumble in this PvP where both teams tried to destroy the other team's fort. Weylan stayed in the back for the most of this, setting up lockers, handing out a couple cheat sheets and stealing junk from the enemies at every opportunity. He had a touching moment with an armor golem, inspiring it to fight on by pulling family photos from its locker and reminding it of what it was fighting for the entire time. Weylan also has several instances of trying to steal from the actual devils that Lilin was summoning, namely Malphas who, sick of Weylan's lack of respect and knowledge of how to interact with him, dragged him along on his first trip to Hell. This solidified his one fear in life: Malphas. Weylan made a move to steal Desmond's crown, causing the enemy team to make a deal with devils to change Weylan's hair color and be mistaken for the number one wanted thief in the world: Desmond Regalis. This normally wouldn't have been a problem, but the FBI just so happened to show up looking for "the internet" and swapped their attention to him. Nigel decided to launch himself into Weylan's castle and tried to take down our little punk kid, but Weylan had far too much set up done, jumping from locker to locker, and firing pointed paperclips at Nigel until he eventually self destructed to his own abilities. Weylan wasn't around for much longer in this though, as all of that nonsense bought Lilin enough time to get her full wardrobe up and going and Weylan was an unfortunate victim caught in between the grudge match between the cousins: Lilin and Theo. - Episode 14 In this boss rush, Weylan didn't do much, all but the final fight were over before he could set up. But, what a last fight it was though, for a fuckhouse was established on MatPat and the monster known as Weylan Jr., the Guardian of the Lockerverse, was brought into this world. - Episode 15 Good ol' baseball, Weylan was in this as an NPC. He didn't do much but join in on beating up the enemy team by using his time on defense to litter the field with lockers, allowing him to set up a fuckhouse on every member of the Solar Syndicate and letting him and his teammates touch all the bases at once by taking shortcuts through lockers. - Episode 18 I'll be real here, I don't know much of what happened here, but we all combined forces to blow up the moon and vandalism like that scored Leon big cool guy points in Weylan's book. - Episode 22 This episode was pretty light for Weylan. He pulled a Fate Zero Heaven's Gate type attack on a T-Rex, and was around for the final goodbyes of Timothy T.T. Tuesday Jr., someone he looked up to, but surely he didn't die, right? - Episode 27 Weylan actually helped out a lot here. His lockers circumvented a good portion of some of the obstacle maps, and he may have gained some respect from his PE teacher: Abigail Palmer. Someone also thought it was a good idea to give this kid three guns. It was a wonder he didn't shoot his eye out. The final fight was a mess as is, while Tyrone was able to tool upon the boss in his own right, all of the party worked together to dunk Apollo into the fuckhouse that he had been carefully avoiding all fight. - Episode 30 This was a dumpster fire from start to finish from Weylan's perspective. He and Chip fed off of each other's hype and bad ideas, and managed to fling themselves into a pit, warranting a partial restart of the match. He came face to face with Mr. Munch (his other one fear) and Nagito (his other other worst fear). Weylan was failing at pretty much everything in this match, be it in a pit or trapping himself in one of his own lockers that got disconnected from the Lockerverse. It became a struggle just to get out of the arena as his entire team hid within a bubble praying for Weylan to not mess up and summon them a single locker so that they could escape the now poisoned arena with one of Mr. Munch's Muncheez running around on the loose at movie monster proportions. - Episode 33 Weylan became vital in this single big boss fight of an episode. He spread lockers around almost all of the arena, artificially extending the range of his team's abilities, which was needed to keep up with Tyrone and his trike. The match reached its second (or technically fourth) phase when Tyrone was defeated and Nagito (Weylan's other other one fear) showed up to take credit for the day's events. Things were looking at their worst with two of his team members defecting to become more Nagitos, but thanks to the Time Police showing up and the efforts of everyone else on his team, they were able to set up a grand fuckhouse on all three targets, and Weylan wedgied two of the Nagitos into the Lockerverse for Weylan Jr. to deal with. - Episode 44 - Episode 50 Trivia * Weylan is one of the only characters to class up in DBA through actual gameplay, alongside Cam, Nova, Tyrone, and Clarissa. He is also the first and currently only character to class up without either starting above 20 proficiency or having a proficiency-boosting part of his sheet. ** Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters